


This Is Gonna Suck

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Other Fandoms [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counselor Susan Ivanova, Camp Counselor Talia Winters, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Susan doesn't want to break up with Talia, but...





	This Is Gonna Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramblingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/gifts).



> Tumblr Ficlet written to the prompt: For the AU mashup: Ivanova and Talia. Summer Camp AU. “It’s not you, it’s my enemies.”
> 
> For my wife, ramblingandpie.

“I. Um. I won’t be here. Tomorrow.”

With her arms folded tight over her stomach, her shoulders hunched, her lips compressed in a thin grimace, Susan scarce resembled the vivacious girl that Talia had been meeting behind the main lodge all summer. Seeing her made small, seeing her afraid, hurt.

“Of course, if you want to stop, we’ll stop. I hope you don’t feel I’ve pressured you, or–”

“No!” Susan looked up, stricken. “It’s not you, it could never be…I mean…I just…I can’t stay.”

“I’d say I understand, but I don’t… but I do accept. Will you still go on the hike on Thursday?”

“I meant I’m leaving camp, Talia…I mean…” Susan shook her head. “I can’t do this.” Talia never thought to see the thing bold, fearless Susan couldn’t do. “Good bye.”

Unable to find an answer, Talia watched Susan go, her heart aching. They had a connection, she was sure they did, but she would never force Susan’s confidence.

But Talia would miss her, she’d miss Susan so much.

Making her forlorn way back to her cabin, Talia reflected on their young relationship, considering where she might have gone wrong. The sounds of summer surrounded her, children yelling, water splashing, leaves rustling, insects buzzing, and she let it all wash over her, until an incongruous sound broke through her reverie.

Crying.

Concerned, she followed the sound - would have anyway, as a counselor she had to keep an ear out for injured campers - to an outhouse shack no one used as bathroom any longer.

“Are you alright in there?” she called, knocking on the flimsy door.

“Oh, shit!”

“Susan?!”

“Just…just leave me alone, Talia.”

“If that’s what you want…”

“It’s *not,* God, of course it’s not, how can you think…”

“I don’t know what to think,” said Talia sadly, squatting before the door. “You haven’t told me.”

“My family,” Susan’s voice broke. “My family will never accept…you…never accept *me*…I don’t know what to do. I didn’t think going could hurt worse than staying but–” she broke off with a sob.

Talia’s blood ran cold, then shimmered warmth. She hadn’t done anything wrong. And maybe this could be fixed. There was still hope. “May I come in, Susan?”

There was silence, and then… “Yes…yeah…sure…”

Talia pushed the door open and slid forward onto her knees. Susan was curled in a ball on the floor, face to her knees, calves cloaked by her long dark hair. Talia slid an arm over her shoulders and Susan tumbled forward, crying on her shoulder.

“I thought I could lose you but I can’t…I can’t, Talia…”

“It’s okay.”

“Liar.”

“It’ll be okay. We’ll figure something out - we’ll keep fighting until we figure something out. Isn’t that the Ivanova credo?”

Susan nodded against her, laughing and crying. “This is gonna suck, isn’t it.”

“Certainly. But it will ‘suck’ less if we face it together.”

“I…um…I think I love you.”

And Talia held Susan until long after her tears ceased.

“I love you, too,” Talia whispered.


End file.
